princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Atsukyō Tōno
He holds the nickname of "Executioner of the Courts". For him, Tennis is only a ritual used to give his opponent a blood festival. Background Tohno is a character first shown in the series in Shin Prince of Tennis as No. 8 of the All-Japan Juniors as they return from the Overseas Expedition and arrive at the main courts. His Doubles Partner and close friend is Kimijima Ikuto who appeared with him as the No.7. Appearance Tohno has long and straight just beyond neck length blue violet colored hair, and like a majority of the characters, he has brown eyes. He also wears a circlet type headband around the top of his head. He has so far only been seen in his U-17 First String red jersey. Personality Shown to be arrogant, rude, extremely violent, aggresive and brash. Shown when he fires a shot at Hakamada Izou after hearing that he lost to Tooyama Kintarou. He did the same thing with Ochi and Mouri when they lost to Atobe and Niou in doubles. He seems to take joy in his violent mannerisms when speaking with Kimijima Ikuto asking how much power he should use against his opposition the next day before they head to their rooms. Further emphasizing his violent and aggressive nature, Tohno also enjoys physically torturing his opponents through the use of his dangerous special moves which are called his Execution Methods. History U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution First introduced when the Top 10 gather at the main court of the U-17 Camp. Awaiting the return of the rest of 1st Stringers. He is shown to be most disgusted to the fact that the rest of the 1st Stringers were defeated by Middle Schoolers and even fires a shot at Hakamada Izou (in the anime its Byodoin that fires the shot at Hakamada). After finding out this news, several Middle Schoolers decide to put forward an open challenge at the Top 10, which extremely angers Byoudouin Houou the No.1. With this, the Top 10 decide to have one day, where they allow the Top 10 to challenge them for some of their positions. No.7 Kimijima Ikuto decides to create a Match rota including the Middle Schoolers. Later that day, Tohno and Kimijima are heading to their room as Tohno excitedly asks about how much power he should use against the Middle Schoolers. Genius 10 Challenge The next day, The Top 10 sit together away from the rest of the camp, as the challenge against the Top 10 commences. After the Niou/Atobe beat Ochi/Muri, he fires a special shot at Mouri's face however the shot is deflected from another ball served by Kite who protected Mouri. This annoys Tohno and after Duke Watanabe comfortably defends his 1st Stringer status against Ishida Gin, he goes on the court for his match against Kite Eishirou along with Marui Bunta challenge he and Kimijima Ikuto for the titles of Nos. 8 & 7. He begins the match violently by aiming his technique Execution Method 13: Guillotine at Marui's face. However Marui and Kite overcome this and take the lead. With Marui taking the spotlight with his Tightrope Walking, Kimijima The Negotiator begins his negotiation by goading Marui into hitting the Tightrope Walking again. Marui keeps trying to hit it in futile as Kimijima seals it by hitting shots only just out of his range. Tohno aims for Marui's face again later into the match but Marui is able to easily dodge. To Marui's surprise, his own teammate Kite suddenly fires a return at his own teammate Marui's face from behind. With Kimijima warning Marui that he and Kite had "already made a negotiation".With Kite attacking Marui from behind, Tohno and Kimijima effortlesly take the first set 6-3. After taking the lead in the second set, Marui unveils his new move Wonder Castle and Kite suddenly to the surprise of everybody at the camp and most importantly Kimijima and Marui, decides to betray a Kimijima and aims an Giant Habu straight into Kimijima's eye cutting it and knocking off his glasses in the process as Kimijima didn't expect it. Kite and Marui are able to bounce back and show signs of being able to fight back. It is then shown through Marui's own flashback that secretly unbeknownst to the rest of the Camp including Tohno that Kimijima wants Kite to attack Tohno's weak right knee and end his career. Tohno arrogantly plays and is said to have gone beyond 60% according to Kimijima. Tohno begins his execution Methods and begins to attack Marui mercilessly. Marui is able to endure the attacks however he is completely unable to attack and only defend. Tohno accedentally throws his racket into Marui's eye whilst getting carried away, injuring his eye meaning Marui can no longer defend. Kite decides to sacrifice himself as means to atone for what he did to Marui and It is then revealed that Kimijima also told Marui about Tohno's weakness in his knee. In the final game of the match as Kimijima/Tohno are going to take a comfortable win whilst Kite is left on the floor in a bloodied state by Tohno's Execution Methods unable to play, Marui decides to hit a shot into Tohno's right knee and seemingly end his career. Although Tohno and Kimijima won the match comfortably, Tohno throws his badge on the floor and limps away from the court before the final point and far into the camp away from everybody else in anger with Byoudouin commenting that Tohno wouldn't let it end this way. U-17 World Cup Group League Tohno and Kirihara pair up against Greece in doubles 1. They play against a pair of Greek brothers. Tohno is executing the Greek brothers. Japan takes a 4-0 lead. Tohno and Akaya are in high spirits and high five. The brothers say that they can stone Tohno now that he's started it. They wipe off the blood on their faces and appear completely fine. Next rally, Tohno is hitting from the back and Akaya cheers him on, but Tohno just electrocutes him again, intending to take on their opponents by himself. Tohno is getting pressured and eventually one of the brothers lands his own special move, seemingly shattering Tohno's knee. The brothers are slaughtering Tohno now. Tohno tries to get up again, but gets shot down right away. Greece catches up, it's 4-4 now. Tohno seems to be done for at last. Akaya has tears in his eyes. Tohno and the second brother are going at it now. Tohno has the upper hand, but eventually collapses. Akaya enters Devil Mode and finishes Greece off. Tennis Record vs G-10 Group League vs Greece Playing Style and Techniques Tohno is Right Handed player who plays an extremely violent tennis style. This is something he takes pride and makes known as he states to Kimijima he wants to have enough blood for his blood bath the day prior to Top 10 Challenge. His techniques are known as his "Execution Methods" further showing his bloodlust and violent nature. According to Tohno himself, if you face all 13 execution methods, your body will be completely paralyzed and won't be able to lift even fingers afterwards. Execution Methods: *'Execution Method Number 13: Guillotine' *'Execution Method Number 12: Electric Chair' *'Execution Method Number 11: Iron Maiden' *'Execution Method Number 10: St.Andrews Cross' *'Execution Method Number 9: Diamelismos' *'Execution Method Number 8: Wickerman' *'Execution Method Number 7: The Brass Bull of Phalaris' *'Execution Method Number 6: Cement Shoes' *'Execution Method Number 5: Columbian Neck Tie ' *'Execution Method Number 4: Pear of Anguish' *'Execution Method Number 3: Buried Alive' *'Execution Method Number 2: Shooting' *'Execution Method Number 1: Seppuku' U-17 StatsThe New Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5 Speed - 5: Even though he carries an old injury on his left knee, his leg strength is nothing to laugh at. For the sake of his career as an athlete, he needs quick and early treatment. Power - 5: For the purpose of improving the accuracy of his "executions", he has trained his upper body. Though his lower half need attention. Stamina - 4: When he gets too stirred up, he increasingly begins to make wasted movements and deplete his own endurance. Though he hates running, Coach Tsuge had been trying to persuade him to train in that more. Mental - 4: As he gets more into his "Tennis High", he becomes more and more ferocious and is likely to incur a foul from the referee. Technique - 7: He surpasses in applying his creativity and skill to modelling techniques after historical exectution methods. Kurobe Memo: The opponents he faces often do not get away unscathed. Even his voice is contrary to sportsman like conduct. However, I do not know the man who shown the tenacity and pride in his own tennis up till now. Personal Information *Hobbies: Walking, Cooking *Committee: None *Favorite Color: Purplish Red *Favorite Food: Apple Pie, Liver　(When Fresh, it overflows with blood) *Thing he wants most: An Encyclopedia of Execution Methods from Around the World *Thing you're bad at: Infirmary *Specialty outside of tennis: Fashion Trivia Character Trivia *Tōno is a fan of cowboys. *The injury to his left knee was due to overusing his "Executions". Currently, after leaving the match, he is getting examined at the hospital. *While in a family restaurant, he struck up a conversation with the staff about how there aren’t any cruel executions anymore. He said “Like if someone were to step on your feet, wouldn’t it be nice to tear them limb from limb!” The old lady sitting near him was quite astonished by his words. *Tohno told Kimijima who his favourite executor is although Kimijima said he is not interested. Tohno's favourite executor is an ancestor of the Greek siblings Apollon Stephanoploss and Orion Stephanoploss. Other Trivia *There is a female pro golfer named Nomura Harukyou-san. Konomi based Atsukyo's name off that. References Category:Tennis Player Category:Characters Category:U-17 Camp Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:Right-Handed Category:Doubles Specialists Category:1st Stringer Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:World Cup Participants Category:Group League Participants Category:April Births Category:AB Blood Types Category:Taurus